


Синий кардиган

by irizka2



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, irizka2, Юмор, омегаверс, романтика, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irizka2/pseuds/irizka2
Summary: По натуре Марк не любил ныть и вообще считал себя сильным и независимым омегой, но, когда на тридцатипятилетние единственным близким человеком оказался младший брат, было о чем задуматься.
Kudos: 5





	Синий кардиган

Музыка в зале заставляла кричать. Марк притащил сюда брата, чтобы отпраздновать свою днюху в тесном семейном кругу, но по факту больше напивался, жалуясь на судьбу. По натуре Марк не любил ныть и вообще считал себя сильным и независимым омегой, но когда на тридцатипятилетие единственным близким человеком оказался младший брат, было о чем задуматься. Не то чтобы у него не было друзей — да целая бригада и еще товарищи из колледжа, и пара хороших клиентов... но по-настоящему важным оказался только Даниэль. Даник почти не пил, с теплой улыбкой хлопал Марка по спине, слушая его излияния и не давая глупых советов. В этом Даник был идеальным, в остальном...

Брат нашел своего альфу в шестнадцать и с тех пор каждые полтора года исправно рожал ему детей. Выносит, родит, дождется новой течки и снова беременеет. Марк считал это глупостью, омежьей блажью, но Даник счастливо закатывал глаза и говорил, что своему любимому Темочке будет рождать, сколько тому пожелается. А этот альфач-осеменитель, похоже, о предохранении даже не подозревал и с детьми не особо возился, потому в процессе воспитания всего этого орущего, срущего, рыгающего стада не участвовал. Марку пришлось пригласить двух нянек, чтобы Даник смог вырваться из дома. Драгоценный Темочка снова в командировку улетел.

Под эти перемалывания косточек нерадивому зятьку и жалобы на собственные жесткие стандарты Марк нажрался до поросячьего визга. Уже в полубессознательном состоянии помнил, как втирал брату о том, что альфа должен быть богатым, красивым, умным, образованным и обязательном терпеливым, внимательным, нежным и заботливым, а еще иметь твердый волевой характер, крепкий стержень и огромный член.

— Член, конечно, опционально, но лучше десять дюймов... в обхвате!

Даник хихикнул в кулак и попытался отодвинуть от Марка очередной шот, но тот успел перехватить стопарик и залил его в глотку.

— Я бы такой член... в смысле альфу любил бы как самого себя, даже готовить бы научился и не матерился. Наверное. По выходным. А еще никаких детей... вообще...

— Как же без маленьких? — флегматично спросил Даник, посматривая на часы.

— У меня есть коты, и твоих отпрысков мне с головой. Нахуй, нахуй... смотри, какой член танцует... пойду спрошу, какой из него альфа...

Пошатываясь, Марк направился в сторону танцпола. Уже на подходе приметил пару симпатичных жоп. За первую успел схватиться, прежде чем поднялись возмущенные вопли, на вторую только слюни попускал. Кажется, даже обтер их об нее, свалившись в пьяном танце. Потом его кто-то подхватил, поставил на ноги, кто-то перехватил, отвел в сторонку. Дальше Марк помнил, как танцевал, повиснув на чьей-то мощной шее, и пытался эту шею отведать на зуб.

Кто его вез на такси и затаскивал в квартиру, Марк не рассмотрел. Зато запомнил, что был охуенный секс. Его хорошенько так выебали, отрахали во все дыры под зычное мяуканье домашнего зоопарка и, прикрыв одеяльцем, бросили спать.

А утро отомстило за все выпитое.

Марк с трудом разлепил один глаз, столкнул с себя Мурзика и Мазурку, и осмотрелся в поисках водички. На тумбочке рядом с кроватью замаячил манящий стакан, и Марк пополз к нему, преодолевая сантиметры с кряхтением и стонами. Добравшись, вылакал священную жидкость, и отвалился на подушку. Второй глаз все еще не открывался.

— Доброе утро, —неожиданно раздалось, и Марк чуть не завизжал, уверенный, что спит один.

Он нервно скосил рабочий глаз и осмотрел неожиданного гостя. На второй половине постели, закутанный в его любимый, сука, халат, и устроив на коленях любимого Патрика, сидел незнакомый альфа лет сорока. Внешность не фонтан, тонкая ткань не скрывала пивное брюшко, вокруг рта сложились морщинки-складочки, а виски припорошило сединой. Зато, судя по болящей жопе, член у него был, как заказывали.

— Ты кто? — икнул Марк.

— Конь в пальто. Я тебя вчера домой принес...

— И выебал особо тяжким способом.

— Ты сам просил...

— Не помню. А чего не помню, того не было! Вали уже.

— Я бы с радостью, но ты куда-то дел мою одежду! — альфа с негодованием блеснул острым клыком, и Марку пришлось раскрыть второй глаз.

Одежду незваному ебарю искал, в чем спал. Голышом. Ползал по полу, периодически засыпал, укладывая голову на очередного кота, и осмотрел все возможные углы и ниши. Штаны с ключами от квартиры и мобильником отыскались под матрасом. Марк понятия не имел, как они туда попали, и с дебильной улыбочкой развел руками, возвращая альфе собственность. Тот сердито напялил их без трусов, засветившись и подтвердив подозрения Марка, что член до колен, а пресс уже лет десять кто-то не качал. Рубашку и носки нашли в прихожей в ящичке для мелочевки, а вот ценный кардиган, про который альфа непрерывно твердил, так и не обнаружили.

— Неважно, куплю новый, — наконец буркнул альфа и испарился, а Марк с облегчением завалился на постель, обнимая любимых котиков, и снова отрубился. Благо воскресенье, и работа не подгоняла.

Разбудил его Даник, позвонил проверить — живой ли он. Марк в этом не был уверен, но брата заверил, что с ним все в порядке. Обещал вечером заехать. Для этого пришлось все же подняться, принять душ, покормить мяукающую отару, и сварить себе крепчайший черный кофе. Кофе давно стал неотъемлемой частью его суетливой жизни. Вставать временами приходилось до рассвета, работать сутками, доделывать планы за полночь. А потом Даник удивлялся, почему у Марка нет постоянного альфы. С таким режимом повезет если на выходных подцепит кого-то в баре. Но и там везло не всегда — Марка с его габаритами альфы принимали за своего, то есть узлоносца, а послушав его обсценную лексику, продолжать общение не спешили. Узнав, что он бригадир у строительного подрядчика, терялись и не знали, о чем говорить, считая его неотесанным бараном. А Марк начитанный, образованный и вообще считал себя высокоинтеллектуальным, за подобное отношение мог и морду набить.

Приведя себя в более-менее должный вид, Марк вызвал такси, не решившись сесть за руль, и вышел из квартиры. А закрывая дверь, заметил тряпицу, брошенную в подъезде, и с удивлением распознал в ней тот самый пропавший кардиган. Сначала думал выкинуть его в помойку, но зачем-то развернул и подметил, что работа ручная и весьма дорогая, цвет — темно-голубой, небесный. А еще невыветрившийся запах почему-то вызывал тоску на сердце. Может, на этот раз ему и неидеальный альфа попался, но хоть какой-то, а Марк даже толком не запомнил, как вчера закончился вечер.

Кардиган отнес домой, бросил в прихожей котам на развлечение, а там будет видно.

Даник привычно угостил рыбным пирогом, напоил вкуснейшим похмельным кислым компотом и заставил поиграть со старшими племянниками, пока кормил и укладывал младших. Марк относился к этой ненавязчивой обязаловке без энтузиазма, племяшек гипотетически любил, но с ними было скучно. Но все это восполнилось с лихвой, потому что Даник с собой наготовил еды на неделю, а Марк его стряпню обожал.

— Как закончился вчерашний вечер? — как бы между делом поинтересовался брат.

— Случайный перепихон. Сделал себе маленький подарочек на днюху, было замечательно, — не стесняясь, отчитался Марк.

— Когда же твои случайности превратятся во что-то серьезное.

— Мне и так хорошо, да и требования у меня завышенные, никто не уживется.

— Марк, милый мой, — начал Даник и Марк закатил глаза, когда брат заводил эту шарманку, заканчивалось все одинаково — Марку становилось грустно и стыдно, — я все понимаю, ты сильный и независимый омега, у тебя есть хорошая квартира, высокооплачиваемая работа и, восемь долбанных котов! Но нужно и о будущем подумать! Кто тебе в старости стакан воды подаст?

— Коты и подадут, я их знаешь, как надрессировал?! — Марк несчастно вздохнул и, подхватив заботливо приготовленные коробочки с едой, сбежал.

Хорошо, Даник жил неподалеку. Марк решил прогуляться пешком, чтоб окончательно выветрить хмель из головы. Всего двадцать минут, и он добрался домой. Заварил кофе, перестелил белье и засунул чужой кардиган с глаз долой, подальше.

Утром будильник поднял в шесть утра. Хотя старый объект они уже закончили, но пока не сдали. А еще дядька говорил о новом клиенте, очень настойчиво говорил, но у Марка, как всегда, это вылетело из головы. Потому он с самого утра подорвался в офис, заодно со своими ребятами хотел рассчитаться, кто аванса просил.

Субподрядческую строительную компанию «Ханнес» основал еще отец. Работал изначально с друзьями и брал только небольшие заказы. К сожалению, отец умер, когда Марку не было и двадцати, он тогда только окончил школу и задумался о будущей профессии. В итоге окончил годичный курс на архитектора и занялся строительством. Первые годы по бумагам «Ханнес» принадлежала папе, но тот бизнесом совсем не интересовался, а когда Даник нашел своего альфу, фирму переписал на Марка и уехал куда-то в глушь. Конечно, навыков не хватало, Марк в менеджменте как свинья в апельсинах, хорошо, нашелся дальний родственник отца, согласившийся помочь.

Дядька Аугуст Йоунссон занимался бухгалтерией, подбирал клиентов и держал офис в должном состоянии. Марк же забросил бюрократию, с головой окунувшись в работу на объектах, сдружился с бригадой, вникая во все нюансы процесса и поднимая квалификацию на практике.

Несмотря на раннее утро, Аугуст находился в офисе и поднялся, приветствуя непонятно в каком колене племянника. Аугуст был старше отца Марка лет на двадцать, но с тех пор как оба родителя по той или иной причине исчезли из жизни Марка, заменил ему отца.

— Объект сдали? — сразу перешел к делам дядька.

— Тони занимается, должен отчитаться перед клиентом и в случае дополнительных работ запросит пару ребят. Что с новым проектом?

— Все подписано.

— И... — Марк выразительно на него посмотрел.

— Я выслал тебе все документы на почту.

— Думаешь, у меня было время читать твои бумажки? Давай вкратце распиши.

Аугуст показательно громко вздохнул и отсоединил свой ноутбук от станции.

— Собирай парней, пойдем в конференц-зал. Не хочу потом десять раз каждому повторять.

Марку достаточно было кинуть сообщение старшему в смене, и вся бригада, исключая Энтони, что сдавал сделанную работу, собралась в офисе. Аугуст открыл небольшую презентацию с планом постройки, красивой цветной зарисовкой будущего торгового центра и счетами на смету. Обещанная сумма впечатляла, пусть срок стоял всего три месяца, а значит, работать придется сверхурочно. Но больше всего впечатлило имя подрядчика.

— Ого, наконец-то «Синяки» обратили на нас внимание! — подал голос кто-то из молодых.

— У нас фирма небольшая, мы не можем предоставить много людей, а тут малая торговая площадь за чертой города, — пояснил Аугуст.

— И все же «Синие небеса» — одна из крупнейших строительных компаний в стране. Приятно, что к нам обратились, — заметил Марк.

— Кроме вас, на объекте будет работать бригада «Синих», возможно, сам Йонас Халльдоурссон приедет следить за процессом. Так что, Марк, очень прошу, веди себя прилично. — Дядя изобразил жалостливое лицо, а по комнате пронеслись смешки.

— А что я такого делаю? Мы всегда справляемся в срок... — возмутился Марк, и его парни заржали в голос. Пришлось зычно рявкнуть на них. — Когда приступать?

— Вчера. Но я предупредил, что у вас есть текучка, поэтому освободитесь к концу недели...

— Пропуска есть? — перебил его Марк. — Поедем сейчас, глянем что там и как.

— Один есть, за ворота попадете...

Из центра до объекта всего тридцать километров, новый торговый комплекс отстроили рядом с быстрорастущим пригородом. Каркас и крыша, местами закрытые полиэтиленом, произвели положительное впечатление. Общая площадь не превышала двух тысяч квадратных метров, и большая часть работ касалась отделки внутренних помещений. На проходной их пропустили и даже показали, где что лежит. Молодой добродушный парень с радостью развлек себя мини-экскурсией, радуясь, что хоть что-то прервало его тяжкую службу.

— А где вторая бригада? — поинтересовался Марк.

— Так никто раньше одиннадцати не появляется, — тут же радостно воскликнул охранник.

— Долбоебы... — буркнул Марк и пошел сверять имеющиеся материалы с выданными бумагами.

В первый день он не планировал заниматься работой, дел и без того хватало, а еще не помешало бы встретиться со второй бригадой и договориться о планах. Ему редко приходилось работать в паре, обычно его ребята справлялись с любой работой. Оставалось надеяться, что новая команда примет его как старшего, и конфликтов не будет.

Но конфликт начался с того момента, как второй бригадир переступил порог еще недостроенного здания.

— Кто вас пустил? Что вы уже трогали? — альфа лет сорока, прижимистый, крепко сложенный и с лицом, обделенным интеллектом, с ходу стал кричать на попавшего под руку Якоба Петрю.

— Мы из «Ханнес», у нас контракт. — Марк успел к ним выйти, когда несчастный Якоб стал покрываться красными пятнами от негодования, и еще пара минут, и возможно случилось бы убийство.

— Вас ждали в пятницу, раз не явились вовремя, значит, уволены! — продолжал вопить бригадир, игнорируя протянутые Марком бумаги.

— Не заметил, что вы с пятницы хоть немного продвинулись, — мрачно заметил Марк, и крикун заткнулся.

Вырвал у Марка из руки распечатки и с явным негодованием стал их смотреть.

— Почему прибыли только сегодня?

— Заканчивали другой объект. Оговорено в контракте.

— Мы ждали пятнадцать человек.

— Справимся вдесятером. Завтра еще один приедет.

Альфа наконец вернул ему бумаги и хмуро рассмотрел разношерстную команду. Марк набирал людей без лишних вопросов, но задерживались у него только те, кто работал ответственно и принимал его как начальника. Потому люди в бригаде были разных возрастов и национальностей.

— Вас восемь, — выдал прибывший от «синих» бригадир.

— Омега, по-твоему, не человек? — холодно усмехнулся Марк и протянул руку для знакомства, считая, что инцидент исчерпан. — Марк Ханнессен.

— Чтобы больше не пропускали! — проигнорировал его приветствие альфа и, развернувшись, вышел из здания.

Марк только поморщился, а вот его ребята загудели, не одобряя подобное поведение.

— Забейте. Сегодня инвентаризация, завтра с шести пашем. Кто проспит, работает без обеда.

Пришлось звонить Аугусту и спрашивать имена, второго бригадира звали Крис Халь, на «Синие небеса» он работал всего год. Год в такой компании — это три-четыре мелких заказа. А гонору...

Утром парни первым делом оседлали технику и занялись установкой стекол. Лежащие посреди центрального зала ленту и мотор эскалатора Марк решил оставить на вторую команду. Пока же разбил своих на группы, раздав указания, а сам с помощником следил за установкой и принимал работу. «Синяки» появились после десяти. Неспешно подвалили, словно выбрались на курорт, и расселись на асфальте с бумажными стаканчиками кофе и сигаретами. Марк лишь покосился на них, но подгонять не стал. Ждал их бригадира.

Эта цаца явилась в одиннадцать, еще минут двадцать что-то обсуждала с парнями и лишь потом лениво направилась на объект. Марк сего явления не дожидался, потому снова пропустил наезды и брань в сторону своих. В этот раз особой чести удостоился Андрес Каск — уже пожилой и мощный альфа, который на вопли этой бездарности даже не обращал внимания, продолжая работать.

— Как ты ставишь, куда ты ставишь... — истерично вопил Крис Халь.

— Отбой! Какого хуя! — Марк встал между ним и Андресом, мельком осматривая, за что того отчитывают.

— Он вообще окна ставить умеет? — разбрызгивая слюни, продолжал кричать Крис Халь.

— Переверни, — Марк коротко указал Андресу на ошибку, — темной стороной на улицу. Переделай, два предыдущих перепроверь, я еще не смотрел. — А потом повернулся к Крису и смерил его презрительным взглядом. — Что вопим, принцесса? Рожаем?

— Ты... ты... — тот бешено вращал глазами и не мог подобрать слова. — Кто омегу на стройку пустил? И почему вы не начали с эскалатора?

— Ваша бригада тут с пятницы, могли бы уже и установить, — отмахнулся Марк. — Окна мы везде поставим, а потом здание напополам. Наша южная сторона, за нее мы и отчитаемся.

— Сдавать вы должны весь объект! Я прочитал ваш контракт.

— Я понимаю, что тебе нечем, но ты всё же подумай, как перед начальством отчитываться будешь. Беги пахать, а не языком молоть!

— Да ты... да ты... — снова запыхтел альфа, начав размахивать руками. — Скажи спасибо, что работу получил, вашей захудалой компании подобное не светило!

— Хочешь проверить, кто захудалый? Может, выставим одного моего парня и одного твоего и посмотрим, на что они способны?

У Криса чуть ли пар из ушей не валил, но драку на стройке позволить себе не мог. Зато Марк кивнул головой Якобу, чтобы был готов. Тот, хоть жилистый и невысокий, уже лет десять занимался профессиональным боксом и временами вырывался с работы, участвуя в соревнованиях. Марк ему это не запрещал, взамен получал билеты в первый ряд на лучшие бои.

Якоб его намек понял, без причин кулаками махать не будет, но если спровоцируют — достойно ответит.

Провокацию им устроили на следующий день. Марк с несколькими ребятами поехали к Даниэлю, который обожал всех кормить обедом, а вернувшись, застали толпу на проходной. Крики и улюлюканье привлекло внимание, Марк пробился к центру и застал эпическое избиение. Крис, похоже, принял его слова всерьез и выставил своего здоровяка против Якоба. Но совсем не ожидал, что в итоге Якоб превратит того в фарш. Марк поймал ошалевший взгляд Криса и стал подбадривать сотрудника. Сбоку и другие парни из его бригады посвистывали и орали. Бой закончился быстро, Якобу немного подбили губу, но в целом он не пострадал, зато второму, похоже, придется брать больничный.

— Развлеклись? А теперь быстро работать! — рявкнул Марк, прерывая бурное поздравление победителя. — Вам за чесание яиц не платят.

Что удивительно, альфы из второй бригады его тоже послушались, но стоило вернуться в здание, навстречу выскочил ошарашенный Тони и взволнованно стал что-то объяснять на пальцах.

— Там... этот... как его... главный «синяк» приехал! — выдал он.

— Йон... чей-то сын? — не сумел вспомнить Марк имя прямого начальника. — Где он? Быстрее зови ребят!

— Так... он на драку пошел смотреть, — промямлил Тони, и Марк мысленно схватился за голову. Просил же Аугуст вести себя прилично, а тут и показательные бои, и разборки со вторым бригадиром...

Шум в главном зале подтвердил появление начальства. Крис бегал вокруг высокого, крупного альфы кругами, хвастаясь и присваивая проделанную работу себе. Марк даже не пошел спорить, только мельком взглянул на начальника и немного подвис.

С главным «синим» он уже был знаком. Если не лично, то с его членом точно. После буйной ночи случайного гостя он рассмотрел из рук вон плохо — тот оказался весьма привлекательным, высоким, широкоплечим, а выпуклый живот, скорее всего следствие поднимаемых тяжестей. Или он занимался тяжелой атлетикой. Тем временем Йон, как его там, неспешно передвигаясь по залу, обходил помещения, проверяя работу. Все зашевелились, даже бригада Криса активно изображала деятельность, а уж ребята Марка старались на ура.

Сам Марк пытался не отсвечивать, слился лицом с серой бетонной стеной и надеялся, что пронесёт. Но Йон, поговорив с Крисом и проверив установку стекол, повернулся к Марку и твердым шагом направился к нему.

— Крис Халь потребовал разделить работу на участки, вам передали южную половину. Устраивает такой подход?

Марк только нервно моргнул. Йонас не мог его забыть, это Марк нажрался до беспамятства, а вот альфа точно все помнил. Работа и другие вопросы в голове перемешались, и стоило открыть рот, из него вылетело:

— А я свитер твой нашел.

Йон тихо хохотнул и с улыбкой попросил принести на следующей неделе, а Марк, краснея пятнами, быстро спрятался между своими ребятами, которые не упустили возможности постебаться. Это был позор. Позорище! Марк никогда за собой не замечал подобной нерешительности. А тут мямлил как малец, да ещё и выдал себя.

Немного отойдя от шока, он взял себя в руки, хлесткими словами отстегал всех любопытных и сам засел за работу. Временами поглядывал, что и Йон не остался без дела. Начальник переоделся, замесил раствор и занялся плиткой для фонтана в центре зала. Мелкими квадратиками выкладывал мозаичный рисунок. Выглядел при этом увлеченным ребенком. Хорошо ещё язык не высовывал.

За работой Марк перестал его замечать, и только под вечер был загнан в ловушку, умело расставленную непосредственным начальником.

— Пойдем, покажу кое-что, — почти потребовал он, и Марк подчинился.

Завел его Йон в какую-то подсобку, из-под хлама вытащил набросок готового центрального зала будущего торгового комплекса и заставил оценить.

— Что думаешь? — спросил он, показывая вычурные фигуры кадок для цветов и переливающиеся формы фонтана.

— Блядско выглядит, — поморщился Марк.

— А это? — Йон вытащил следующую картинку, а потом еще одну и еще.

Марк так и не понял, что от него хотели. Конечно, по молодости он окончил курс на архитектора и в дизайне разбирался, поэтому сделал пару замечаний по понравившимся картинкам, но настаивать не стал. В конце концов, это Йонас должен выбрать окончательное оформление.

— Хорошо, спасибо, — кивнул альфа, словно соглашаясь с его комментариями. — Может, прогуляемся куда-нибудь в пятницу? Выпьем, потанцуем?

— В пятницу? — изумленно крякнул Марк. — Ну давай, только не в клуб, а в бар, знаю один с живой музыкой...

— Договорились! — Йон почему-то обрадовался, а Марк струхнул. И чего его на приключения на старости лет потянуло?

В итоге заветной пятницы дожидался с дрожью, вечерами наглаживал котов, снимая стресс и заедая даниэловскими пирогами. В конце рабочего дня он принял душ во временной душевой и переоделся в достойный костюм. Йон не опоздал и забрал его с заднего двора, как и договаривались — чтобы не привлекать внимания. В баре народу было не протолкнуться, но Марк заранее заказал столик, а теперь выбирал коктейль покрепче, чтобы не смущаться и не думать о члене альфы вместо обычных разговоров.

На выпивку Йонас расщедрился. Сначала они пили крепкие вина, потом перешли на шоты. Под живое выступление немного подергались, но после рабочей недели усталость мешала развлекаться, и они снова вернулись к выпивке. Марк чувствовал, как пьянеет, но останавливаться не собирался — так не страшно перед начальством делать глупости. После третьего набора шотов уже не стеснялся хватать Йонаса за спрятанный под свободным кардиганом твердый член и пошло облизывать ему шею. Альфа сопел, пыхтел, но не сопротивлялся и, кажется, даже был не против, только Марк не хотел уходить до окончания выступления. Потому упился в хлам и довел Йона до грани.

Ехать куда-то тот передумал и потащил в мотель через дорогу. Марк не возражал, он вообще еле ноги переставлял и заплетающимся языком вперемешку с отборным матом расписывал, как будет долго с оттягом трахать Йонаса в его новом здании...

Очередную ночь любви в пьяном угаре Марк запомнил не в пример лучше прошлой. Еще в лифте мотеля стал стягивать с Йона одежду и вылизывать открывшуюся кожу. Целовался с жадными стонами и пытался забраться в штаны. Йон стойко вынес все издевательства, местами отвечая на поцелуи и приставания, и все же дотащил их до номера, где уже не сдерживался. Марк сам, как разъяренный лев, сорвал с себя рубашку и штаны. Утром жалел о потерянных пуговицах, но на тот момент все это казалось неважным.

Йон своим стояком оправдал все надежды — член у альфы был космических размеров, и Марк упал перед ним на колени, голодно причмокивая, обсасывая и мокро облизывая. Причитания у своего паха Йон мужественно вытерпел и даже смог кончить, а Марк с наслаждением глотал сперму и огромную головку, жалея, что не умеет делать глубокий минет.

До постели Марк уже полз. Ноги не слушались, голова не соображала, но встать раком получилось, а потом орал так громко, насаживаясь на огромный агрегат, что пару раз им в номер стучала обслуга в опасении, вдруг кого-то режут. Кончал Йон тоже правильно — сначала спустил на спину, а потом ловко запихнул в него чуть опавший узел, и они оба минут десять ловили микрооргазменный кайф. Стоило короткой вязке закончиться, как Йон продолжил снова, выбивая из Марка адские вопли и стоны удовольствия.

Марк не запомнил, на каком раунде отключился, но проснулся с безумной головной болью и саднящей задницей. Кажется, Йон отымел его узлом, так что дырка до сих пор казалась опухшей и тянула болью. Кряхтя, Марк ощупал мокрое растянутое отверстие и обозвал начальника козлодойным мудозвоном.

— Ты же сам просил, — раздалось со спины, и Марк от испуга взвизгнул.

— Ах ты ж, сука, ты все еще тут?!

— Нас только в одиннадцать выселят, — подергал бровями Йон, словно намекая на еще один раунд.

У Марка член дернулся в предвкушении, но голова загудела, и он резко отодвинул от себя загребущие руки.

— Кофе... — простонал он. — И опохмелиться.

На прикроватном столике быстро образовалась заветная чашка, а рядом с ней и таблетка. Марк все это заглотнул, а наглый Йонас воспользовался его неподвижным телом по назначению. С утра Марку сил на вопли не хватило, зато кончил он ярко, избавляясь от похмельного синдрома и болючего стояка. Только дырка, освобожденная от гигантского члена, снова заныла — возможно, с непривычки, но у Марка мелькнула дурацкая мысль, что она уже заскучала.

— Может, в следующую пятницу поедем ко мне? У меня есть коллекция отличных вин, — предложил Йон.

— Нет уж! — Марк только от одного разговора о следующей встрече снова загорелся. — Поедем ко мне! А то твое вино я все вылакаю, а ночь не запомню!

— Договорились, — соблазнительно улыбнулся Йон, — у тебя мне тоже понравилось, и коты красиво подпевают.

От такого намека Марк невольно покраснел. Приятно грела любовь Йонаса к пушистым домашним животным. Да, та ночка была горячей, пусть и запомнилась только частично. А эта вышла еще фееричнее, хоть снова тонула в похмельном синдроме. Хотелось повторить. И не раз.

Неделя пролетела стремительно. Марк впахивал, не замечая, как напрягает и остальных. А мысли при этом были совсем не о работе. Когда Йон приезжал с проверкой, Марк чуть из штанов не выпрыгивал. Возбуждением и предвкушением накрывало с головой. И чтобы себя не выдать, он обычно зарывался в дела.

Его бригада работала как часы, парни Криса больше филонили, чем напрягались. К концу недели разница стала заметной, и Крис начал орать. Без повода и по любой причине этот оголтелый психопат изрыгал тираду гнева и недовольства. Доставалось всем. И Марка это бесило. Пару раз он вступался за своих, но заканчивалось это лишь большим ором, пришлось раздражающий фон игнорировать.

Зато в очередной раз заметив команду «синяков» на перекуре, Марк решил искоренить корень зла и приструнить лоботрясов. Его парни тоже курили, но делали это по одному, а не толпой, и быстренько справлялись, а не устраивали посиделки на час.

— Может, вам работу сменить? — рыкнул он на здоровых строителей. — На такую, где не надо трудиться?

Мужики бодро поднялись, расправляя широкие плечи, но Марк не стал с ними задерживаться, только крикнул на десерт:

— Не стыдно, что омега вашу команду уделал? А мы с Крисом на ящик выпивки спорили...

Дальнейшие разъяснения оказались лишними. Почему-то никто не захотел проигрывать спор, и уже на следующий день «синяки» прибыли до девяти утра. Крис так и продолжал вальяжно появляться ближе к одиннадцати, а его команда вовсю трудилась и уже не артачилась, слушая указания Марка.

Йонас это тоже заметил. Заехал за ним в пятницу после работы, похвалил за инициативность и повез развлекать. Несмотря на договоренность, вечер они снова начали с паба. Марк устал после рабочей недели, хотелось расслабиться и выпить пару кружек пива. Йон от такого предложения не отказался, они выбрали спортивный паб, заняли столик подальше от телевизоров, общались на разные темы и временами поглядывали на футбольное поле.

Марк не был большим фанатом, но если уж попадал на матч, его пробивало азартом, и он болел за тех, кто выигрывал. У Йона была любимая команда, но именно она и вела, потому интересы совпали, пиво задало настроение, и беседа стала бурной и веселой. По окончании игры Марк чувствовал себя расслабленным и готовым к сексуальным приключениям.

— К тебе на неделе пару раз брат приезжал, — завел Йон разговор о семье. — У него дети напрокат? Почему все время разные?

— Все его, — рассмеялся Марк. Даник приезжал на объект во время обеда, подкармливал его бригаду и успел познакомиться с Йонасом. Конечно, после этого Марк наслушался от него советов, хоть и не рассказывал про пару случайных перепихонов с начальником. — Родил шестерых, теперь еле справляется.

— А ты не помогаешь?

— Изредка помогаю, конечно. Но не люблю детей. Если они воспитанные и вежливые, то пожирают твое время. А если быдло эгоцентричное, то жрут твой мозг.

Йон на такое объяснение хохотнул и предложил тост за жрущих детей.

— Потому у тебя их и нет?

— Ага. С котами проще. А ещё альфы подходящего не попалось.

— У меня своих двое. Но уже взрослые, и я мало ими занимался, — признался Йон.

Марк неопределенно кивнул. Он уже из любопытства прошерстил его биографию. В сети было немного информации — Йонас женился молодым, наделал омеге двоих детей и развелся, не оставив бывшему мужу ни цента. Как к такому относиться, Марк не знал. Возможно, для подобного поступка были причины.

— Я женился по залету, — словно услышав его мысли, пояснил Йон, — а развелся потому, что Брауни мне стал изменять. Причем не один раз. Когда застал его впервые, был зол, но спустил все на тормозах — пожалел детей, да и привык к Брауни за пару лет совместной жизни. Но тот принял мое снисхождение за слабость и стал регулярно таскать разных любовников. Конечно, я не выдержал... а у нас ещё брачный контракт был. Брауни получил от меня только алименты, в остальном я сам не спешил поддерживать общение. Слишком сильно был обижен. Теперь жалею, что упустил время с детьми, они считают меня чужим.

— Темон, муж Даниэла, тоже изменяет своему омеге, — не нашел, что ещё сказать на такую исповедь Марк.

— И Даник это терпит?

— Он и не подозревает. Святая простота, считает, что его альфа работает. Но Тема дома не появляется неделями. То проект какой, то командировка. Иногда Даник ему звонит, а трубку берет секретарь и таким елейным голосом сообщает, что начальник занят и ответить не может. Даник, дурачье, ведётся, а меня прямо трясет...

— Может, ты не прав, и это только догадки? — попытался обелить чужого альфу Йон, и Марк раздраженно передёрнул плечами.

— Может. Мерзкая тема. Поехали уже ко мне. Трахаться хочу!

В этот раз все прошло на удивление прекрасно. Даже слишком. Марк после секса вылез на балкон проветрить голову и взвесить мрачные мысли. У ног тут же устроились Мурзик и Мазурка, мурлыкая и успокаивая, это помогало думать и грело ступни. Трахаться с Йоном ему нравилось, зашибенно нравилось и хотелось ещё и ещё. И чтобы потом Йон не сбежал утром, а подарил горячий минет... но подобные крамольные мысли только ломали жизнь. Не случаются сказки в реальности и богатые красивые альфы не влюбляются в вечно пьяных работяг. С этим нужно завязывать... но только не сегодня. Сегодня все было слишком хорошо.

А утром стало ещё лучше. Потому что Йон проснулся горячий и возбуждённый, разбудил обжигающим дыханием, полез пальцами в задницу, оттрахал, а потом сделал тот самый шикарный утренний минет, о котором Марк мечтал. Дальше — больше. Пока Марк бревном отлеживался в постели, Йон сварил ему любимый крепкий кофе.

— Мне нравится с тобой. Давай продолжим? — спросил Йон в лоб, отчего кофе чуть носом не пошло.

— Что продолжим?

— Встречаться.

Марк все же закашлялся. С трудом успел отодвинуть кружку, чтобы не расплескать.

— Не люблю себе врать, — продолжил ошарашивать его Йон, — я в тебя влюбился и мне нравится твое общество. Хочу общаться с тобой, проводить время, узнать поближе...

Марк неопределенно замычал.

— Загляни в себя, и ответь мне искренне, что ты думаешь.

— Думаю... — Марк действительно попытался выдать, что чувствует, но получилось сумбурно. — Думаю, что с такими как я долго не задерживаются. И когда ты узнаешь меня ближе, перекрестишься и сбежишь!

— За свои чувства я отвечу сам, а что ты ко мне чувствуешь?

— Ты... мне симпатичен, — Марк не знал, что ещё сказать, и не был уверен в своих чувствах. В отличие от Йона, он не умел так быстро влюбляться и не думал, что это вообще ему надо. — И требования к альфам у меня завышенные, чтобы богатый, образованный и обязательно терпеливый, внимательный и заботливый, а еще чтобы любил котов, имел твердый волевой характер и огромный член.

— Ну, член у меня точно не средних размеров, — хохотнул Йон, — и большая часть твоих требований как раз обо мне. А коты твои в меня уже влюбились, — альфа показал на устроившихся вокруг него предателей. — Значит, ты не против попробовать?

Марк обреченно вздохнул.

— Не против выпивать с тобой в баре по пятницам и трахаться все выходные, на буднях работы через край, не хочу лишних сплетен, — подвел он черту. — Только держи мои попойки в руках, достали эти конкурсы сомелье, да и здоровье уже не то...

Йон рассмеялся задорно и весело, ответ ему явно пришелся по душе, потому он прильнул ближе и поцеловал, как раз под стать крепкому кофе — без лишнего напора, но убойно и горячо.

— Договорились, — пообещал он.

Марк втянулся в этот секс-аттракцион мгновенно. Выходные они проводили вдвоем, трахались и гуляли, общались на разные темы и легко находили точки соприкосновения. Иногда в их гнёздышко залетал Даник, всплескивал руками, убирал кошачьи лотки и готовил кастрюлю еды, недовольно ворча, что какие-то наглые альфы совсем замучили Марка и тот осунулся и похудел.

Марк действительно сбросил вес. Столько активного и бурного секса не было уже очень давно. На буднях работа кипела, не продохнуть. Сил на все это уходило много, а набирать обратно потерянные калории некогда. Йон появлялся на объекте пару раз в неделю, приезжал не только с проверкой, но и сам трудился. Как и договаривались, их отношения на обозрение не выставляли. Но Йон всегда старался улучить минутку, когда никто не видит, и дарил сладкие поцелуи. А по вечерам звонил, выкладывал новости и желал сладких снов, заставляя Марка по-глупому улыбаться.

Первое время Марк боялся, что у них не найдется общих тем для разговоров — но они всегда могли обсудить работу. Еще Йон так же, как и Марк, любил бокс, и Якоб достал для них билеты на лучший бой сезона. Шоу вышло вне всяких похвал, а после, на адреналине, они трахались всю ночь. Силы на обсуждение увиденного появились только на следующей неделе. Еще Йону нравились пошлые и глупые шутки Марка, он не ворчал из-за нецензурной лексики и бестактной грубости. А Марк привык к его большому животу. Йон действительно занимался в молодости тяжелой атлетикой, и согнать образовавшуюся трудовую мозоль не мог никакими диетами. Зато на этом животе было удобно лежать после секса и обнимать его во сне, закутавшись в меховое одеяло из домашних питомцев.

Отношения, что удивительно, Марка не напрягали. Йон оказался спокойным и покладистым, местами занудным, но больше к месту. В целом удачно уравновешивал взрывной характер Марка и на его закидоны и злобные выпады чаще смеялся, чем обижался. Так что секс не мешал работе, а общение с альфой скрашивало одинокие вечера.

Здание торгового центра постепенно преображалось. С работой их бригада справлялась на порядок лучше, так что победитель был очевиден для всех, а Марк уже не стеснялся гонять и вторую команду. Все же контракт у него был на все здание, а не на половину. Крис скрипел зубами, временами срывался на недовольные вопли, но его почти все игнорировали. Даже «синие».

Марк не то чтобы был гениальным начальником, просто договариваться умел по-человечески и держал себя на равных. От Криса же шли только приказы и недовольство.

Йон все это время работал над бассейном и когда закончил, получилось настоящее произведение искусства. За пару дней к готовой ванне подключили воду и подсветку, и когда первый раз запустили, все работники пришли полюбоваться.

Вода приятно журчала, опускаясь с нитей из-под потолка, и, подсвеченная разными цветами, выглядела настоящей радугой. Мозаика внутри бассейна изображала карпов кои, и из-за движения воды казалось, что рыбки шевелят хвостами.

— Туда еще рыб запустим. И речную черепаху, — довольно заметил Йонас.

— А дети черепаху не утащат? — подал голос кто-то из толпы.

— Ну... охрана будет...

— И все же за малышами не уследишь!

— Я хотел, чтобы посетители могли к воде прикоснуться и рыбок погонять, — расстроено заметил Йонас, понимая правоту работяг, — а для черепашки выступ в центре бассейна сделали...

— А если под воду прозрачную пластиковую решетку поставить? Воду и рыбок все еще можно будет потрогать, а вот вытащить оттуда ничего, — предложил молчаливый Андрес, и Йон засиял.

— Отличная идея! — воскликнул он, обнимая здоровяка за плечи. — Сегодня же закажу решетку по форме. — Он все еще висел на Андресе, так что все стали хихикать, а Марк ревниво заметил:

— Эй, «синий», а ты, случаем, не голубой*?

Его реплику поддержали смехом, Андрес опасливо высвободился из рук начальства и отошел в сторонку, а Йон ничего не ответил на подколку, только подмигнул Марку так, что у того сердце сделало кульбит. Очевидный намек, что когда-нибудь Йон подставит ему свою задницу, ударил краской в лицо. Марк громко погнал всех работать и сам сбежал, чтобы спрятать стояк и покрасневшее лицо.

В сроки заказчика удалось уложиться. Оставалась неделя довести детали до ума и прибраться, в остальном все было готово. Марк своей командой гордился, да и «синие» постарались. Но когда остались последние штрихи, Марка накрыло приближающейся течкой.

Настроение скакало, из рук все валилось. В преддверии появились раздражительность и плаксивость, не помогали даже льнущие к телу и пытающие успокоить коты. Марк затарился подавителями, не собираясь прерывать работу из-за такой ерунды, но вот команда его изменившийся настрой заметила и пряталась по углам, боясь невольно попасть под горячую руку. А тут еще прибыли заказанные Марком новые плафоны в центральный зал — прежние оказались слишком мутные и смотрелись грязно. Йон заказ подтвердил, оставалось их установить.

Под потолок Марк загнал двоих, те пыхтели и старались сделать так, как орал взбешенный гормонами начальник снизу. Но Марку все не нравилось, и он взобрался на лестницу сам. Так дергался, что чуть не навернулся, только по счастливой случайности слез целым и зло осмотрел никудышных подручных. Те под шумок сделали ноги, только про громоздкую лестницу забыли, и на эту чертову лестницу напоролся явившийся после обеда Крис Халь.

Куда смотрел второй бригадир непонятно, но свалился вместе с конструкцией, запутавшись в ней ногами. К счастью, ничего себе не сломал, а вот верхушка лестницы приземлилась прямо на искусно созданный фонтан. Прекрасная мозаика ободралась и осыпалась, частично сломавшись. Крис поднял ор. Так он еще не орал, досталось всем. И «синим», что пришли спасать своего начальника, и рабочим из «Ханнеса», что вечно были не к месту, но больше всего отхватил Марк.

— Омегам не место на стройке! Ничего не умеешь, а все лезешь, куда не следует. От тебя одни проблемы и неприятности, вообще не понимаю, как тебя на работе держат!

От его воплей разболелась голова, злость набегала горячими волнами, грозя вылиться в смертоубийство, но Марк только сжимал кулаки и на истеричного бригадира не лез. А вот его ребята подобные выпады не стерпели.

— Ты сам ни фига работать не умеешь! — возразили они, не сдерживаясь в выражениях.

— Да это из-за вашей нерасторопности замечательный фонтан пострадал!

— Фонтан починим, — рявкнул Марк, желая всех заткнуть, да только перекричать орущих альф оказалось сложно даже с его луженой глоткой. Потому пришлось прорываться к главным крикунам, кулаками пробивать себе дорогу. Сам не понял, как так получилось, что этим самым весьма немаленьким кулаком прилетело Крису по лицу.

Альфа побагровел, позеленел, стал орать еще громче. Остальные ему уже не отвечали, тихонько хихикали, потому что из разбитого носа выползала кровавая сопля и медленно надувалась вместе с недовольством Криса пузырем.

— С тобой работать невозможно, тебе тут не место! — надрывался Крис.

— Руки у меня золотые, как и характер. Потому и тяжелые, — стараясь не смеяться ему в лицо, ответил Марк.

В итоге истеричный альфа шуток над собой не выдержал и сбежал. Похоже, сильно обозлился. Даже взял рабочую машину и куда-то укатил. Марк не поинтересовался, и без него дел хватало — он быстро расставил парней, раздал им указания и сам засел исправлять испорченный фонтан. За работу Йонаса было обидно, альфа столько сил вложил в эту красоту, а теперь переделывать. Марк толком не помнил рисунок на бортиках, но пока снимал оставшийся под мозаикой цемент и чистил использованные части. Когда Крис вернулся, он даже не заметил, но тот сразу направился к омеге и с важным видом сунул ему бумажку.

— Мы в твоих услугах больше не нуждаемся! — заявил он.

— С чего бы? — не поднимая головы, поинтересовался Марк.

— Йонас Халльдоурссон тебя уволил! Или думал, если подставишь ему задницу, то станешь неприкосновенным?

В зал стали собираться остальные, с любопытством смотрели на очередную сцену и потому заявление Криса услышали. О том, что отношения выползут наружу, Марк не сомневался, но не думал, что кто-то заподозрит его в том, что он лижет начальству жопу. Ребятам подобный каминг-аут не зашел. По залу прошелся недовольный гул голосов, Криса уже давно не уважали и не поддерживали даже «синяки», а Марк наконец соизволил взять дрожащими пальцами подписанный начальством лист и с раздражением убедиться — да, все так и есть, Йонас за неделю до сдачи объекта уволил его.

— Прерываете контракт? — хрипло поинтересовался он.

— Нет! Это касается только тебя лично! — взвизгнул Крис, который, несомненно, знал, что за разорванный под конец работы договор без объективных причин придется заплатить полную сумму.

Марк только хмуро хмыкнул. По всей видимости, ни Йон, ни Крис не в курсе, кто владелец «Ханнеса», никто не поинтересовался, а теперь Марка выгоняют за профнепригодность. От обиды затряслись губы. С трудом подавив волну разочарования, Марк смял увольнительный лист и бодро направился на выход. Чертова течка и пляшущие гормоны мешали сосредоточиться, еще немного, и польются слезы. Нужно было сбежать, пока не опозорился перед всеми. Своим он коротко указал заканчивать работу и быстро уехал.

Разревелся еще в дороге. Потом матом обложил чертова Йона и слабонервного себя. На подъезде к дому удалось немного успокоиться и заказать пиццу. Потом он жевал ее перед теликом, обложившись котиками, и расслаблялся во внезапно возникший выходной. После еды вздремнул, затем принял душ и подрочил хорошенько. Течка набирала обороты, и жутко хотелось трахаться. В вещах он отыскал так и не отданный, немного потрепанный и поцарапанный синий кардиган и как кот, нализавшийся валерьянки, терся об него и матерился, доводя себя до бешенства. Потому, когда Йонас появился на пороге, Марк от злости чуть не рычал. Чесались кулаки врезать ублюдку за увольнение, а потом втащить бессознательное тело в нору и отыметь так, чтобы звездочки перед глазами скакали.

— Чего тебе? — рыкнул он на «синяка».

— Твои ребята мне сказали... — стал оправдываться Йон. — Поверь, я бы ни за что тебя не уволил, видел же, как ты работаешь. А вот Криса выставил, он подделал мою подпись и вообще...

— Лентяй и тунеядец, — кивнул, соглашаясь, Марк.

— Возвращайся, прошу. Назначу старшим над всеми, у тебя отлично получается руководить. Хочешь, подпишу с «Ханнесом» постоянный контракт. Или вообще тебя переманю...

Марк зло засмеялся, руки все еще чесались, но член чесался сильнее.

— У меня течка, — заявил он, ожидая правильной реакции и немедленного удовлетворения. Но Йон опять удивил.

— Я сгоняю в аптеку за противозачаточными!

— Альфьи бери, — фыркнул на него Марк. Свои-то у него были, но пусть потом и Йон помучается последствиями гормональных препаратов, Марка и без того достали перепады настроения и дурацкая слезливость.

Пока дожидался альфу, перестелил постель, выставил на стол шампанское и закуски, выгнал из спальни котов, но потом все же впустил - слишком жалостливо они орали. Снова принял душ и подрочил. Успел все это сделать за то непродолжительное время, пока Йон гонял в ближайшую аптеку. Кроме таблетки, которую он с порога запил шампанским, Йонас зачем-то приволок цветы и кольцо. Марк какие-то невнятные заявления слушать не стал, и без того устал ждать, так что тут же завалил альфу на ближайшую ровную поверхность. Хищно содрал штаны, добираясь до заветного члена, и с удовольствием насадился.

Удовлетворив внутренний пожар, он все же дотащил драгоценное тело до постели и там уже с лихвой оторвался за испорченное настроение и дурацкие выкрутасы. Секс вышел громким, смачным и долгим. И только при второй вязке Марк успокоился и немного притормозил. Йон, дыша как загнанная собака, нежно его гладил по плечам и шее. Целовал, куда мог достать, и шептал что-то ласковое.

— Ты ведь примешь мое предложение? — хрипло спросил он.

— Какое? — вяло фыркнул Марк. Расслабленные оргазмом нейроны отказывались приходить к консенсусу, и мозг не работал. — Я владелец «Ханнеса», как ты меня переманишь?

— Оу, — удивился Йон, — я вообще-то про другое.

Он переплел свои пальцы с его и погладил подаренное кольцо, которое Марк на автомате напялил.

— Ты станешь моим мужем?

— На хуя?

— И ради этого тоже...

Марк засмеялся.

— Подумаю...

— Твоим котам нужен отец, — не унимался Йон.

— Они все взрослые и кастрированные.

— Ты все еще сомневаешься во мне и моих чувствах? Почему? Разве я давал повод?

— Даник снова беременный, — буркнул Марк, пытаясь довести свою мысль издалека. — Это уже седьмой...

— Ого, он не собирается сделать аборт?

— Нет, его Темочка счастлив и Даник, похоже, тоже. Они оба сумасшедшие.

— Ты переживаешь, что я сделаю тебе детей, посажу дома и буду пропадать? — догадался Йон, и Марк неопределенно кивнул. Примерно такие переживания у него и были, но к ним прилагалась еще тонна факторов, касающихся несносного характера Марка, его пьянства и уже не юного возраста. Да и в сказки Марк не верил. Хотя...

— Темон дом купил. Сказал, что работал все это время не покладая рук, зарабатывая. А теперь сможет проводить время с семьей.

— Ты ему не веришь? Думаешь, он все же изменял Данику?

Марк снова кивнул. Хотя как он мог такое утверждать, если ни разу не застукал, и Даниэль мужу беззаветно верил и любил.

— Тебе не о чем переживать, — успокоил его Йон. — Детей я не хочу и не планирую, о своре котов мечтал еще с детства, а работать с тобой одно удовольствие — ты заводной, веселый и умеешь договариваться с людьми.

— Я еще секс люблю.

— Я тоже. Может, все же выйдешь за меня?

— Ну, типа да, — отмахнулся Марк и подвигал задницей, намекая, что можно бы уже продолжить и не болтать лишнего.

Знал бы он, чем окончиться его «типа да».

Свадьбу Йон устроил пышную и уложился всего в пару недель с ее подготовкой, так что Марк и глазом не успел моргнуть, как стал замужним омегой, да еще с контрактом от «синих» на тридцать лет. Неплохой срок для приятной интрижки с потрясающим альфой.

18.08-30.08.20

Примечания:  
*автор твердо уверен, что альфы и омеги — разных полов, и предпочитающие свой пол в омегаверсе считаются гомо ( от др.-греч. ὁμός — тот же, одинаковый), в то время как обычная пара альфа/омега - гетеро (от греч. ἕτερος «иной, различный»).


End file.
